Maladie Grave
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: JAG Fanfiction. Harm/Mac Fanfiction. OS.


Maladie grave

La neige tourbillonnait en ce mois de février dans les rues de Washington. On se précipitait dans les bâtiments surchauffés, dans les voitures, emmitouflés dans des vestes, parkas, manteaux chauds. Des chapeaux, casquettes, bonnets en tous genres couvraient les têtes d'un grand nombre de personnes, revêtant leurs cheveux de couleurs plus ou moins sortables les unes que les autres. Les mains étaient fourrées dans des poches bien trop grandes, ou dans des gants plus où moins abimés et élégants. Les nez étaient cachés pour la plupart dans d'épaisses écharpes. En un mot: l'hiver était là. Et personne n'y échappait, pas même un Colonel des Marines dans sa voiture de sport ayant des problèmes évidant d'isolation.  
>Chaque hiver c'était la même histoire, mais Mac aimait sa corvette et s'en séparer serait un vrai crève cœur pour elle, et une victoire bien trop délicieuse pour Harm. Alors, elle faisait avec, tombant malade chaque hiver au moins une fois.<br>Elle arriva sur le parking du JAG où il ne manquait que la voiture de son meilleur ami, puis elle en sortit en jurant une fois de plus. Mac claqua violement la porte.  
>-L'année prochaine, je te vends, murmura-t-elle, ou je vais vivre loin au soleil pendant six mois, ajouta-t-elle avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment avec ses affaires sous le bras.<br>Elle salua les personnes qu'elle croisait sur son passage. Ils avaient tous supposés que son bonjour était amical car ils ne pouvaient entendre qu'un faible grognement à travers l'épais tissu de son cache-nez. Mac rejoignit le plateau déjà bondé qu'elle traversa sans même regarder qui s'y trouvait pour enfin rejoindre son bureau et se débarrasser des quelques flocons qui avaient pénétrés son manteau. Elle se déshabilla et le suspendit à son porte manteau avant de s'approcher de son bureau pour se mettre au travail. Elle éternua bruyamment dans son mouchoir.  
>-Vous ne supportez plus le froid de Washington, Colonel? Fit une voix dans son dos.<br>-Ne revenez pas sur le fait que je n'ai pas une bonne voiture, ça vous ferai trop plaisir d'avoir raison encore une fois, grommela-t-elle sans se retourner.  
>-Je n'insinuerais jamais ça, mais en tout cas, je remarque votre retard inhabituel ce matin. Pour le Capitaine Rabb j'en ai l'habitude, mais pas vous.<br>En entendant ces mots, Mac se retourna rapidement et se figea sur place en croisant le regard du Général Cresswel.  
>-Excusez-moi Monsieur, je pensais que vous étiez le Capitaine, dit-elle toute penaude.<br>-Si vous venez à nous confondre, c'est que vous ne devez pas être dans votre état normal. Ce que confirme la couleur de votre nez, dit-il en souriant timidement.  
>-C'est juste un petit refroidissement, ça va passer Monsieur. J'y ai droit tous les ans.<br>-Mmmh, dans ce cas, je peux vous voir dans mon bureau dans dix minutes? En espérant que le Capitaine sera enfin arrivé.  
>-Oui Monsieur, répondit Mac alors qu'il quittait déjà son bureau.<br>Elle soupira et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout, sachant que ce n'était pas un simple refroidissement. Sa tête lui cognait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, elle devait se moucher encore une fois, et une autre et une autre. Mac avait beau prendre des cachets, rien n'y faisait. Et elle ne détestait rien de plus que l'impuissance, et là, elle était totalement impuissante, elle devait juste attendre que ça passe, ni plus ni moins. Alors elle se leva d'un bond et sortit rapidement de la pièce, voulant prendre un énième café avant de rejoindre son supérieur dans son bureau. Elle ne vit qu'au dernier moment le Capitaine arrivant au même moment, en retard, comme souvent. Mac se heurta à Harm qui referma ses bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Elle s'agrippa à lui avant de croiser son regard.  
>-Bonjour, murmura Harm en souriant timidement.<br>-Bonjour, murmura Mac sans s'éloigner.  
>-Ca va? Demanda Harm en fronçant les sourcils.<br>Mac allait répondit un « oui » franc et clair en se dégageant de lui, mais sa réaction fut toute autre, à son grand regret. Elle éternua, baissant le visage vers le torse de Harm, tentant de lui épargner cette vision d'elle. Il sourit timidement alors qu'elle se moucha à nouveau, le lâchant un peu. Il en fit de même et baissa les yeux vers elle.  
>-Vous êtes malade?<br>-Noooon, grommela Mac avant de rougir subitement.  
>-Quoi? Demanda son ami en fronçant les sourcils, remarquant son trouble.<br>-Ooooh Harm, excusez-moi, dit-elle suppliante.  
>-De quoi?<br>Mac ne répondit pas et pointa du doigt la tâche qui se trouvait sur le manteau du Capitaine. Elle fourra sa main dans une poche et en sortit un mouchoir propre. Elle adressa un regard à Harm avant de lui sourire timidement.  
>-Laissez-moi arranger ça.<br>-C'est votre œuvre je crois.  
>Il fit une grimace, regardant simplement Mac s'appliquer à sa tâche. Une fois fini, elle s'éloigna de lui et elle vit le sourire qui illuminait son visage.<br>-Pourquoi ce sourire? Dit-elle avec incompréhension.  
>-Vous avez le bout du nez rouge, dit-il en rejoignant son bureau, c'est charmant, ajouta-t-il avant d'y entrer. Et un conseil: changez de voiture avant d'attraper quelque chose de grave.<br>Il laissa Mac seule qui s'empressa de rejoindre le bureau de son supérieur sans prendre la peine de prévenir son collègue. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de son chignon et donna deux petits coups à la porte en bois.  
>-Entrez, fit la voix du Général de l'autre côté.<br>Mac s'exécuta aussitôt en entra dans la pièce.  
>-Jennifer n'est pas là Monsieur? Demanda-t-elle timidement.<br>-Une grippe, répondit-il simplement en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir, avez-vous vu le Capitaine Rabb?  
>-Je l'ai croisé, il y a une minute à peine. Il vient d'arriver.<br>-Comment se passe l'affaire Lowell?  
>-Bien Général, répondit Mac en souriant.<br>-Bien pour vous.  
>-Eh bien, oui, avoua Mac, la situation se présente plutôt bien pour…<br>Elle éternua à nouveau avant de lever les yeux vers son supérieur qui la regardait toujours.  
>-Excusez-moi, dit-elle timidement.<br>-Je vous en prie, soupira Cresswell, vous disiez?  
>-Que tout marchait comme sur des roulettes pour moi dans cette affaire et que le Capitaine allait sans doute devoir s'incliner une fois encore.<br>-Très bien, il me tarde de voir cette affaire classée.  
>-Nous avons peu de travail ces derniers temps Général.<br>-Il y a toujours du travail au JAG Colonel et si vous trouvez qu'il n'y en a pas assez, je peux toujours vous en dénicher.  
>-Message reçu Monsieur, murmura Mac en souriant timidement.<br>-Bien dans ce cas, vous pouvez disposer avant que vous ne refassiez toute la décoration de mon bureau, et envoyez-moi le Capitaine Rabb je sens que je vais finir par perdre définitivement patience avec lui.  
>-A vos ordres, dit elle en se levant et en quittant le bureau.<br>Elle emprunta le couloir et croisa Harm sur le plateau.  
>-Le Général veut vous voir tout de suite dans son bureau, dit-elle en passant à côté de lui sans même s'arrêter.<br>-Euuh merci, répondit Harm en la regardant passer.  
>Mac continua sa route jusqu'à son bureau avant de refermer la porte derrière elle et de se mettre au travail.<p>

La journée se passa tranquillement. Mac ne quitta presque pas son bureau si ce n'est pour prendre des cafés afin de se réchauffer comme elle le pouvait. Son mal de tête ne faiblissait toujours pas et elle ne se sentait pas mieux. Elle commença à s'assoupir dans son fauteuil lorsqu'on donna deux petits coups au montant de sa porte.  
>-Oui?<br>Bud ouvrit doucement la porte et y passa la tête.  
>-Madame, permettez-moi de vous déranger, mais cela fait déjà dix bonnes minutes que le Capitaine Rabb s'est rendu à l'audience du Sergent Lowell.<br>-Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama Mac, je n'ai pas vu l'heure.  
>Elle se leva d'un bond, tentant de faire abstraction du vertige qui la gagnait et prit le dossier qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Elle passa à côté de son ami et posa tendrement sa main sur son épaule.<br>-Merci Bud.  
>-Euuuh Colonel, dit-il timidement avant qu'elle ne passe l'angle du couloir, ne m'en veuillez pas mais, vous avez une mine affreuse.<br>-Ca va, dit-elle plus abruptement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, je vais bien, c'est juste un petit rhume.  
>-Si vous le dites, murmura Bud pour lui-même alors qu'elle partait déjà.<br>Mac entra aussi discrètement que possible dans la salle d'audience, mais étant la procureur et la seule avoir été encore absente, tout le monde la remarqua.  
>-Eh bien Colonel, dit-il, que nous vaut ce retard? Une découverte de dernière minute?<br>-Non, je euh….  
>Elle lança un regard désespéré à Harm qui lui souriait discrètement, ne quittant pas son regard une seule seconde. Lui, avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation, il voulait cependant voir comment son amie pourrait se sortir de ce pétrin. A cet instant, il la trouvait irrésistible, comme une petite fille prise en faute.<br>-Quelle est votre excuse, Marine? Lui murmura-t-il sans bouger.  
>Mac lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit pas et le juge prit la parole.<br>-Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça, asseyez-vous Colonel et reprenons là où nous nous sommes arrêté.  
>-Oui votre Honneur, répondit Mac en s'exécutant.<br>Dès qu'elle prit place, elle éternua une fois encore et un juron passa la barrière de ses lèvres, mais seul Harm le remarqua car il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. L'audience préliminaire reprit son cours, chacun argumenta et présenta ses notes. Mac dû faire plusieurs pauses, ce qui allongea son temps de parole par deux. Ce fut au tour de Harm de prendre la parole, ce qu'il fit avec assurance. Mac le regarda et l'écouta un long moment, puis, les mots dans la bouche de son partenaire ne voulaient plus rien dire, elle se contentait de le regarder, sans faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, la voix du Capitaine la berçait et bientôt elle n'entendait plus qu'un doux murmure. Sa voix se fit plus lointaine et très vite, ils ne se trouvaient plus au JAG, plus dans la salle d'audience, plus à Washington, mais bien loin de tout ça.  
>Elle sentit une main douce et chaleureuse sur la sienne avant d'entendre sa voix à lui.<br>-Mac, Mac, réveillez-vous, murmura Harm en serrant sa main avec plus de force.  
>Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard attentionné de son coéquipier mais le coup de marteau du juge la ramena à la réalité d'une manière plus violente.<br>-Je ne vous dérange pas Colonel Mackenzie?  
>-Monsieur, je, excusez-moi, je ne me sens pas très bien.<br>-C'est ce que je constate, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau tout de suite et je toucherai deux mots à votre supérieur.  
>-Votre Honneur, intervint Harm, le Colonel n'est pas en forme aujourd'hui, ne pouvez-vous pas mettre cette inattention sur le compte de la fatigue? Elle n'est pas d'un naturel…<br>-Capitaine Rabb, coupa le juge, le Colonel n'a pas besoin d'un avocat. L'audience est levée pour aujourd'hui, Colonel dans mon bureau.  
>Il se leva et Mac en fit de même. Il quitta la pièce et la jeune femme souffla enfin.<br>-Merci, murmura-t-elle à Harm.  
>-J'aurai voulu faire plus.<br>Mac massa sa nuque et son front et Harm approcha doucement en fronçant les sourcils. Il approcha la main de son visage et la posa délicatement sur la joue de Mac.  
>-Harm, qu'est-ce que vous faites? Murmura-t-elle avec surprise.<br>-Vous avez de la fièvre, il porta sa main sur le front de la jeune femme et fit une grimace, vous devriez rentrer chez vous et vous reposer.  
>-J'ai rendez-vous dans le bureau du juge et ensuite sans doute chez le Général, alors je ne risque pas de rentrer avant longtemps.<br>-Je m'inquiète pour vous.  
>-Merci de le faire, soupira Mac en s'éloignant.<br>Il la regarda partir et se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur direct avant la venue de Mac. L'entretien avec le juge dura un moment, Mac ne pouvait lutter, elle était si fatiguée qu'elle était prête à tout entendre sans se défendre. Elle quitta son bureau avec une réprimande et un avertissement, le Général devait se charger de la punition et elle devait aller le voir dans la minute. Avant de frapper à la porte de son supérieur, celle-ci s'ouvrit et elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec Harm. Il lui sourit tendrement.  
>-Tout est réglé Colonel Mackenzie, murmura-t-il sans s'arrêter avant de poursuivre sa route.<br>Mac ne lui répondit pas et entendit le Général l'appeler aussitôt. Elle entra sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte derrière elle et se prépara à la réprimande qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber.  
>-Le juge Springs, m'a informé de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure dans la salle d'audience, le Capitaine Rabb l'a fait également. Qu'avez-vous à me dire sur ce sujet?<br>-Que je n'ai aucune excuse Monsieur si ce n'est que j'ai très peu dormi la nuit dernière et que je ne suis pas dans mon assiette depuis deux ou trois jours.  
>-Colonel je crois savoir qu'un simple refroidissement ne fait pas autant de dégâts chez un Marine.<br>-Je devrais aller voir mon médecin.  
>-C'est évident. Si vous saviez à quel point le juge était furieux.<br>-Je peux l'imaginer Monsieur.  
>-Le Capitaine Rabb a plaidé en votre faveur et il a été plutôt brillant.<br>-Je peux l'envisager aussi mon Général.  
>-Et imaginez-vous ce que je m'apprête à vous dire?<br>-Pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle.  
>-Rentrez chez vous Colonel, je ne veux plus vous voir au JAG aujourd'hui. Et tant que vous y êtes, demain aussi, prenez un long week-end et revenez lundi matin en pleine forme.<br>-C'est ma punition? Des vacances?  
>-Voulez-vous donc toujours travailler Colonel? Ne savez-vous pas apprécier les rares moments de détente dont vous pouvez profiter un peu?<br>-Je suis un Marine Monsieur, dit-elle en souriant avant d'éternuer encore une fois, pardon.  
>-Rentrez chez vous vous reposer, le Capitaine Turner se chargera de l'audience préliminaire à votre place. Mais revenez en pleine forme, c'est la seule condition que je vous impose.<br>-Je ne vois pas d'autres choix que d'accepter Monsieur, merci.  
>-Remerciez le Capitaine Rabb, il fera votre travail à votre place. Je l'imaginais capable d'une telle chevalerie mais pas de doubler son temps de paperasse, finit-il en riant.<br>Mac se moucha encore une fois avant que le Général lui fasse un signe de se retirer.  
>-Au revoir Général.<br>-Au revoir Colonel.  
>Elle quitta le bureau le cœur plus léger. Elle emprunta le couloir et passa sur le plateau central avant de toquer doucement au bureau de son collègue le plus proche. Elle entendit une voix lui dire d'entrer et elle le fit dans la seconde.<br>-Alors, c'est à vous que je dois dire merci? Dit-elle en souriant.  
>-Je n'aime pas vous voir dans cet état, et puis, la victoire aurait été trop simple pour moi.<br>-Votre égo ne l'aurait pas supporté, c'est bien ça?  
>-C'est ça, confirma Harm en souriant, allez, rentrez chez vous maintenant, vous avez une mine déplorable.<br>-Un conseil, si vous voulez me faire un compliment, vous vous y prenez mal.  
>-Je sais parfaitement comment faire, Mac.<br>-Mmh, grommelle-t-elle, on en reparlera si vous voulez bien, je suis épuisée et je ne vais pas trainer plus longtemps. On ne sait jamais, peut être que le Général va changer d'avis.  
>-Le taxi vous attends en bas.<br>-Un taxi? S'étonna Mac.  
>-Vous croyez que j'allais vous laisser rouler dans cet état? Surtout pas après ce qu'il s'est passé en décembre dernier. Je tiens beaucoup trop à vous pour risquer de vous perdre de cette façon.<br>Mac sourit avant de reprendre la parole à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.  
>-En effet, vous savez comment faire pour me faire un compliment.<br>Il lui sourit en retour et se leva. Il lui prit la main et l'entraina à sa suite dans son bureau. Il lui passa son manteau et lui mit son cache-nez autour du cou. Mac prit ses affaires et il l'accompagna au rez-de-chaussée. Elle ouvrit la porte arrière du taxi et se tourna vers son ami.  
>-Merci Harm, murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.<br>-Je vous en prie, reposez-vous bien et restez au chaud.  
>-Je sens qu'un bon bain chaud m'attend avec impatience, dit-elle en riant.<br>-Profitez-en et pensez à ceux qui ont hérité de vos dossiers.  
>-Je penserai à vous, dit-elle avant de s'asseoir.<br>Il lui fit un signe de la main avant que le taxi ne démarre enfin. Le Capitaine le regarda passer l'angle de la rue en secouant la tête avant de regagner le bâtiment et se remettre au travail.

Mac ne s'était pas faite prier pour rentrer chez elle, même si elle voulait encore leur affirmer à tous, haut et fort qu'elle n'était pas malade. Elle devait tout de même admettre que ses amis et collègues avaient raison, elle avait une mine à faire peur.  
>A peine entrée dans son appartement, elle se débarrassa de ses affaires et fila dans sa chambre. Mac se déshabilla et sortit des vêtements amples de son armoire qu'elle posa sur son lit. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bains et fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. Elle y mit des sels de bains parfumés dont elle ne pouvait rien sentir tant son nez était encombré puis elle passa son peignoir épais. Elle quitta la pièce et se mit en route de l'eau. Une fois celle-ci chaude, elle retourna dans la salle de bain, une tasse à la main et éteignit les robinets. Elle retira son peignoir et ses sous-vêtements et se glissa dans le nuage de mousse. Elle soupira profondément et défit ses cheveux qui caressaient doucement ses épaules avant qu'elle ne les plonge aussi dans l'eau.<br>Elle resta là, les yeux fermés de longues minutes. Elle avait enfin chaud, cette sensation ne l'avait plus envahie depuis de longues heures déjà, depuis que Harm l'avait prise contre lui ce matin là. Aussitôt qu'elle c'était éloignée de lui, le froid lui avait glacé le sang à nouveau. Rien qu'en pensant à son ami, Mac frissonna, mais le froid n'avait rien à voir là-dedans cette fois-ci, car elle était entourée d'une chaleur pénétrant même son cœur. Mac sourit en revoyant le sourire qui lui avait adressé Harm avant de partir, et la manière qu'il avait plaidé sa cause auprès du juge et du Général. Elle avait été touché.  
>La jeune femme resta encore de longues minutes perdues dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle remarqua que l'eau se refroidissait doucement. Elle décida de quitter son cocon de douceur et s'enroula dans une serviette quelques instants avant de passer son peignoir à nouveau, le temps pour elle de se démêler les cheveux. Elle quitta la pièce et passa les vêtements qu'elle avait préparé plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle rejoignit la cuisine et regarda ce qui y trainait pour le repas. Elle soupira en refermant la porte du réfrigérateur.<br>-Forcément, j'ai oublié de faire des courses.  
>Elle ouvrit un placard et en sortit une boite de céréales qu'elle ouvrit timidement.<br>-Ca devrait faire l'affaire, dit-elle en se dirigeant dans son salon à nouveau.  
>Elle fit du feu dans la cheminé et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, allumant au passage la télévision. Elle n'entendait que très peu de choses, se mouchant sans cesse. Finalement, elle ne vit pas la fin de l'émission qui y était diffusée et ce fut trois petits coups à la porte de son appartement qui la réveilla. Mac se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle regarda par le judas, regardant qui pouvait bien venir la déranger par un jour pareil. Un large sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme qui se tenait devant sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et sourit encore davantage.<br>-Bonsoir Marines, murmura Harm sans la quitter des yeux, ça va mieux?  
>-Bonsoir Pilote, répondit-elle sur le même ton, non ça ne va pas vraiment mieux, je crois que je suis sacrément malade cette fois.<br>Il rit et elle se déplaça pour le laisser entrer.  
>-Si vous n'avez pas peur d'entrer, je vous en prie, faites-le il fait froid dans ce couloir.<br>-Volontiers, et sachez que je ne tombe jamais malade et je suis plutôt courageux.  
>-Oooh ça je sais, dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière lui, vous voulez boire quelque chose?<br>-Vous voulez manger quelque chose? Dit-il en lui mettant sous le nez le sachez de son restaurant préféré.  
>-Harm vous êtes adorable, je n'ai plus rien dans le frigo, mais, je n'ai vraiment pas faim.<br>-Oh que si, vous allez manger ce que je vous ai ramené et je ne partirais pas avant que vous ayez tout avalé.  
>-Dites-moi, n'aviez-vous pas des papiers à faire à ma place?<br>-C'est en partie la raison de ma visite, il me faut votre signature.  
>-En partie? Demanda Mac en fronçant les sourcils.<br>-En partie, répéta Harm d'une voix grave sans la quitter des yeux.  
>Elle ne répondit pas mais lui sourit tendrement, ne voulant peut être pas savoir quelles étaient les autres raisons. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre dans la cuisine pour l'aider à mettre la table et sortir les assiettes. Mais Harm lui prit les mains et la força à le regarder.<br>-Allez vous mettre près de la cheminée, je m'occupe de tout.  
>-Vous voulez que je regarde les dossiers?<br>-Si vous me faites confiance, il vous suffit de signer, tout a été vérifié enfin du moins, ceux que je vous ai apporté, je vais encore en avoir pour toute la nuit sans doute.  
>-Alors je vais le faire tout de suite et je vais vous laisser partir, il vaudrait mieux pour vous si vous avez beaucoup de travail par ma faute.<br>-Je l'ai choisis, et je peux travailler ici aussi, si ça ne vous dérange pas.  
>-Non, ça me fera un peu de compagnie.<br>-Parfait, alors, oust, allez près de la cheminée, je fais tout ce qu'il faut.  
>-Très bien, se résigna Mac, je ne me sens pas de taille à lutter ce soir de toute façon.<br>Harm s'éloigna d'elle et chercha tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il connaissait la cuisine comme s'il avait l'habitude d'y évoluer chaque jour. Elle sourit en voyant cette image qu'elle aurait voulu quotidienne puis quitta la pièce. Elle n'attendit que quelques courtes minutes avant qu'une assiette bien remplie ne se glissa sous son nez.  
>-Bon appétit, murmura Harm alors qu'elle s'en saisit.<br>-Vous aussi, répondit Mac lorsqu'il prit place en face d'elle.  
>Elle croqua à pleine bouche dans son hamburger et son ami picora plusieurs feuilles de salade. Ils mangèrent ainsi tranquillement l'un en face de l'autre, à la petite table du salon. Une fois terminés, Harm débarrassa et fit la vaisselle pendant que la jeune femme regarda rapidement les papiers qu'il lui avait rapporté. Elle était bien trop mal en point pour lire avec attention ce qu'il s'y trouvait détaillé en de longs et interminables paragraphes, mais elle faisait confiance à Harm et elle se contentait de lire en diagonale avant d'y apposer sa signature. Le Capitaine vint se remettre à coté d'elle sur le canapé avec une tasse de thé, puis il se mit au travail lui aussi. Mac ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, se contentant de le regarder du coin de l'œil et d'écouter simplement sa voix douce et rassurante. Après plusieurs minutes où elle ne répondait plus à ses questions et ses boutades, Harm baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Il avait remarqué depuis longtemps déjà que son poids se faisait plus lourd sur son épaule, mais il n'avait pas bronché un seul instant. Mac s'était endormie sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il la regarda un long moment, les yeux clos et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il sourit sans bouger et doucement écarta une mèche de ses cheveux qui barrait son front. Il la glissa derrière son oreille et Mac bougea légèrement sans se réveiller. Alors Harm posa ses papiers sur la table basse et soupira profondément avant de se pencher vers Mac.<br>-Hey, réveillez-vous Marine, vous serez mieux dans votre lit.  
>Il eu pour toute réponse un léger grognement, alors ni une, ni deux, il décida d'agir. Il bougea un peu, accompagnant le mouvement de la jeune femme avec un bras. Avec délicatesse il glissa un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre sous ses aisselles. Mac se lova aussitôt contre lui et ouvrit doucement les yeux.<br>-Harm? Dit-elle encore endormie. Qu'est-ce que vous…  
>-Chut, dit-il à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, je vais vous mettre au lit, vous êtes épuisée.<br>-On a pas fini, marmonna-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.  
>-Je m'en sortirais tout seul, répondit Harm tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre.<br>Il avança vers le lit et l'y déposa doucement. Il défit les couvertures et les passa sur la jeune femme toujours somnolente. Une fois celle-ci recouverte jusqu'en dessous du menton, il s'assit à coté d'elle et la regarda se rendormir doucement. Une fois qu'il jugeait le sommeil lourd et serein, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front encore chaud.  
>-Bonne nuit Mac, murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner et de quitter la pièce.<br>Il rassembla ses affaires et vérifia que le feu s'éteignait sans danger dans la cheminée. Puis, après un dernier coup d'œil dans la chambre, il griffonna un mot qu'il posa sur la table de la salle à manger.  
>« Merci pour votre aide sur ces dossiers. Reposez-vous bien, je vous appelle demain pour prendre de vos nouvelles. Harm.»<p>

Il éteignit toutes les lumières et ferma la porte à clé de l'extérieur avec le double que lui avait donné Mac il y a des années de cela, puis il rentra enfin chez lui.

Mac se réveilla tard le lendemain matin, remarquant que son mal de tête ne faiblissait toujours pas. Elle mangea ce qu'elle trouva et ce que son estomac pouvait supporter puis elle appela un taxi. Elle prit des cachets, s'habilla chaudement et descendit dans la rue. Elle se rendit chez son médecin traitant et attendit quelques minutes dans la salle d'attente avant qu'il ne la fasse rentrer dans son bureau. L'entretien ne dura que quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'en sorte avec une ordonnance. Elle passa prendre ses médicaments et reprit un taxi pour rentrer chez elle. Elle se dit qu'elle devait aller faire quelques courses, si elle ne voulait pas mourir de faim avant la fin du week-end, mais elle n'en avait plus la force. En entrant, elle entendit son téléphone sonner et elle pu s'en emparer avant que le répondeur ne se mette en route.  
>-Colonel Mackenzie?<br>-Mac?  
>-Oui, Harm?.<br>-Ca va? Lança la voix inquiète de Harm à l'autre bout du fil.  
>-Euuh, oui, plus ou moins pourquoi?<br>-J'ai essayé de vous joindre toute la matinée, j'étais sur le point de venir chez vous pour voir si tout allait bien.  
>-J'étais sortie, je suis passée chez le médecin et je viens de rentrer.<br>-Bon, alors ça va, dit-il plus détendu.  
>Mac sourit tendrement et regarda le mot qu'il lui avait laissé le soir précédent avant de reprendre la parole.<br>-J'ai bien lu votre mot, merci. Et merci pour le repas de hier soir, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous le dire.  
>-Je vous en prie.<br>-Veuillez aussi m'excuser pour le spectacle que je vous ai donné.  
>-Ca ne m'a pas dérangé Mac, vous le savez.<br>-Mmh, grommela-t-elle, vous avez beaucoup de travail?  
>-Grâce à vous, dit-il en riant, mais je m'en sors.<br>-Je n'en doute pas, vous pourrez peut être apprécier votre week-end alors.  
>-Je finirai aujourd'hui, donc j'apprécierai à juste titre ce week-end.<br>-Je vais vous laisser alors.  
>-Vous avez mangé quelque chose?<br>-Non, je viens de rentrer je vous ai dit.  
>-Vous avez fait des courses? Passez prendre un hamburger, ou une pizza?<br>-Non Harm, soupira Mac, je n'ai qu'une envie de me coucher et de dormir le reste de la journée et même du week-end.  
>-Ne vous avancez pas sur cette pente. Je passerai vous apporter de quoi tenir ces deux jours.<br>-Harm…  
>-Je ne veux pas en discuter, coupa celui-ci, je passerai dès que j'ai fini. Je dois vous rapporter votre voiture en plus.<br>-Tout est prévu, c'est ça? Murmura-t-elle en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.  
>-Je vais vous laisser, Sturgis vient me voir pour trouver un arrangement.<br>-Tentative rusée de ne pas répondre à ma question, soupira-t-elle.  
>-A plus tard, prenez soin de vous.<br>-Saluez Sturgis de ma part, à plus tard.  
>Il raccrocha et Mac en fit de même en soupirant profondément. Elle retira son manteau, ses chaussures et son écharpe, puis elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle voulait mettre du feu dans la cheminée, allumer la télévision et s'endormir, mais elle n'avait aucune motivation. Elle resta là, des minutes entières à penser à Harm, à la soirée qu'elle avait passé auprès de lui, à cette conversation téléphonique, au fait qu'il semblait aimer prendre soin d'elle. Elle aimait elle aussi le sentir près d'elle comme ces derniers temps, quelque chose avait changé depuis son accident en décembre dernier. Elle avait compris qu'elle avait peut être encore une chance avec lui, une chance d'être heureuse dans ses bras chaque jour. Rien n'avait réellement changé, rien de visible, mais le lien entre eux était plus fort tous les jours un peu plus. Elle avait envie de lui dire ce qu'elle s'efforçait de lui faire comprendre depuis des semaines, des mois, des années, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Alors Mac se contentait de l'accepter auprès d'elle, espérant qu'un jour il se déciderait enfin à lui en demander beaucoup plus, ce qu'elle voulait lui offrir et qu'il avait toujours refusé.<br>Mac finit par se lever et regarder un vieil album photo qu'elle complétait régulièrement. Elle tourna les pages pendant de longues minutes, souriant en voyant les visages rieurs et heureux de ses amis et collègues qui se trouvaient sur les photos. Elle s'arrêta plus d'une fois sur des photos mettant en scène Harm caressant du bout des doigts son visage heureux.  
>La journée se termina tranquillement sans que la jeune femme ne voit le temps passer. Elle décida de prendre un douche chaude et y resta un long moment avant de s'enrouler dans son peignoir et de remettre une buche dans la cheminée.<br>Lorsqu'elle voulut rejoindre la salle de bains, elle entendit des coups à la porte d'entrée. Elle fronça les sourcils, ça ne pouvait pas être déjà Harm. Elle regarda par le judas et sourit largement en mettant une main en dessous de son cou, veillant ainsi qu'il ne puisse pas voir une seule parcelle de peau. Elle ouvrit et se trouva nez a nez avec un paquet en papier venant du supermarché le plus proche.  
>-Bonsoir, murmura Harm en souriant.<br>-Salut, dit-elle de la même manière, vous êtes déjà là, et vous êtes passé par le supermarché?  
>-J'ai fini tôt, il est neuf heures. C'est l'heure du dîner.<br>-Harm vous êtes très gentil mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim et j'ai une mine affreuse, je n'ai pas envie que vous me voyez dans cet état.  
>-J'aime vous voir comme ça, dit-il en la regardant de la tête au pied.<br>Mac rougit et le laissa entrer dans son appartement avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.  
>-En plus, je cuisine, vous n'aurez rien à faire et c'est non négociable, dit-il en lui lançant un regard noir.<br>-Je suis encore dans mon appartement, non?  
>-Alors rentrez dans VOTRE chambre, passez des vêtements et revenez ici lorsque j'aurai terminé le repas.<br>-Je vais mettre moins de temps que vous. Et je ne vais pas vous laisser faire le dîner seul.  
>-Ce n'est pas le fait de vous voir comme ça qui me dérange, mais je sais que vous voir dans cette tenue me déconcentre et je ne voudrais pas rater le repas pour devoir entendre vos reproches toute la soirée.<br>-Bien, murmura Mac en faisant la moue, alors je vais me changer et je vous laisse gérer la situation.  
>-Parfait, répondit Harm en entrant dans la cuisine.<br>Il posa son paquet et enleva son manteau. Mac se réfugia dans sa chambre et passa un pyjama en flanelle ainsi qu'une robe de chambre. Elle retourna auprès de Harm concentré à sa tâche et prit la parole alors qu'elle se trouvait sur le pas de la porte.  
>-Ca ira comme ça? Dit-elle innocemment.<br>Il se tourna vers elle et rit en la voyant.  
>-Je vous trouve toujours aussi…Ca ira, dit-il en la quittant des yeux, je vous ai rapporté des mouchoirs et trois films, vous pourrez choisir celui que vous voulez.<br>-Prisonnière dans son propre appartement, soupira-t-elle.  
>-Et être avec moi est si éprouvant? Demanda Harm en lui jetant un regard.<br>-Je dois dire que non, répondit-elle en souriant, je vais mettre la table et choisir le film en attendant que vous finissiez.  
>Harm acquiesça et Mac le laissa pour faire un peu d'ordre dans le salon. Elle prit en main l'album qu'elle avait regardé plus tôt dans la journée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo de Harm et laissa un immense sourire sur son visage lorsqu'elle le rangea. Elle prit le paquet de mouchoir et s'assit devant la cheminée, sur les coussins qu'elle avait jeté au sol. Elle regarda les DVDs que Harm avait rapporté et fit une grimace. Elle les reposa et attendit sagement que son ami ne vienne la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit cinq minutes plus tard.<br>-Ce sera prêt dans dix petites minutes, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé, vous avez choisit le film?  
>Mac leva les yeux vers lui.<br>-« Top Gun », « A armes égales» ou « Pearl Harbor ».  
>-Des classiques, commenta Harm.<br>-Vu et revu des centaines de fois, dit-elle en riant, et vos goûts, qui vous dit que j'ai envie de voir tout ça?  
>-Si vous avez mieux, admit-il.<br>-Peut être que se sont les miens aussi, finalement.  
>-Je vous connais un peu.<br>-Alors, lequel je vais choisir?  
>-Vous côtoyez un pilote tous les jours, alors je vais supposer que « Top Gun » ne vous dit rien. Votre vie c'est un peu « A armes égales », donc je dirais « Pearl Harbor »?<br>-Vous n'avez pas raté votre vocation Capitaine, vous êtes un avocat très observateur.  
>- « Pearl Harbor »? Dit-il en souriant largement.<br>- « Pearl Harbor », répéta Mac de la même manière.  
>Harm se leva et rejoignit la cuisine, il servit le repas et rapporta les assiettes auprès de Mac qui dévorait des yeux ce qui s'y trouvait.<br>-Je savais que vous aviez faim, murmura Harm en la regardant, bon appétit.  
>-Merci, vous aussi.<br>Elle se rapprocha de la table basse, dos au feu et mangea avec appétit. Ils ne parlaient presque pas durant le repas, Mac continuait d'étouffer ses éternuements et toutes les fois où elle se mouchait. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils débarrassèrent et s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé. Mac ramena ses jambes vers elle et se lova contre Harm qui passa aussitôt son bras autour de ses épaules. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et lui sourit tendrement.  
>-Ca ira comme ça?<br>-Oui, je ne suis pas trop lourde?  
>-Ne dites pas ce genre de choses, vous êtes parfaite.<br>Elle lui adressa un sourire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.  
>-Merci, murmura-t-elle.<br>-Je vous en prie, je ne dis que la vérité. Et en parlant de vérité, vous êtes toujours brulante, vous n'avez rien pour faire tomber la fièvre?  
>-J'ai déjà prit plus de médicaments qu'il n'en faut, ça doit simplement passer.<br>-Dans ce cas…  
>Il mit en route le lecteur et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Le film se passa dans un silence presque absolu, l'un serré contre l'autre. Mac lutta longtemps avant de s'endormir contre son collègue qui lui aussi perdit la bataille contre le sommeil. Lorsqu'elle entendit le générique de fin, Mac ouvrit timidement les yeux, et les leva vers celui qui dormait tranquillement contre elle. Elle sourit tout en laissant voyager ses doigts sur sa peau. Elle dessina un léger sourire, qui ne s'estompa pas lorsqu'elle laissa retomber sa main sur le cou de Harm. Mac ne bougea plus alors que Harm ouvrit doucement la bouche.<br>-Ne vous arrêtez pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
>Il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit de plus belle en la voyant muette et immobile.<br>-Excusez-moi je…  
>-Ne le faites pas, coupa Harm en lui prenant la main.<br>-Je crois qu'il se fait tard, vous devriez peut être rentrer, dit-elle sans bouger d'un centimètre.  
>-C'est-ce que vous voulez?<br>-Non, je…  
>-Mac, insista Harm en s'éloignant enfin un peu mais sans quitter son regard, que voulez-vous?<br>-Je veux, je veux que vous restiez mais…pas ici, répondit Mac avec hésitation.  
>Il fronça les sourcils et la jeune femme se leva doucement, prenant au passage sa main. Elle pencha un instant la tête pour l'inviter à le suivre, ce que fit Harm sans broncher. Elle éteignit la télévision ainsi que la lumière et attira Harm vers le lit.<br>-Mac, qu'est-ce que…  
>Elle le coupa en posant délicatement son index sur ses lèvres.<br>-J'ai besoin de vous, restez avec moi cette nuit.  
>-La fièvre vous fait dire n'importe quoi, je ne devrais pas vous écouter.<br>-S'il vous plaît, je suis tellement malade que j'ai besoin d'une personne qui veille sur moi, qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer?  
>-Vous êtes une grande fille Mac. Vous n'avez jamais eu besoin de personne.<br>Elle ne répondit pas mais s'éloigna rompant tout contact avec lui.  
>-Très bien, je comprends, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos pour s'éloigner.<br>Elle fila dans la salle de bains alors que Harm secoua la tête de gauche à droite en soupirant.  
>-Tu es un bel idiot Capitaine, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.<br>Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques temps alors que Mac revint à nouveau dans la pièce. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se figea sur place.  
>-Vous êtes encore là? Je pensais que vous étiez parti.<br>-Je ne l'aurais pas fait sans vous le dire.  
>Elle acquiesça en silence et Harm avança vers elle. Il lui prit les mains et la força à le regarder.<br>-Je reste ce soir, dit-il sans quitter son regard.  
>-Je ne veux pas vous forcer.<br>-Vous ne le faites pas, quelqu'un doit veiller sur vous, vous avez oubliez?  
>Elle lui sourit et aussitôt il se pencha vers elle, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe avant de l'attirer vers le lit à son tour. Il ouvrit les couvertures et lui fit signe de se coucher. Mac s'exécuta et il la recouvrit. Après avoir fait le tour du meuble, il éteignit la lumière et se déshabilla doucement. La seule source de lumière venait de la rue, Mac observa la carrure de l'homme qui se trouvait avec elle. Lorsqu'il fut en boxer et en marcel, il se glissa dans le lit également. Aussitôt après des bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de la jeune femme et l'attirèrent vers un torse musclé.<br>-Bonne nuit, murmura Harm à son oreille.  
>-Bonne nuit Harm, répondit Mac en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.<br>Il caressa un moment ses cheveux pour qu'elle s'endorme tranquillement, puis, après un dernier regard vers son visage serein, il posa son menton sur le haut de la tête de Mac et s'endormi enfin.

Elle sentit une douce caresse dans ses cheveux lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle ouvrit les yeux. La caresse stoppa aussitôt, et Mac se tourna doucement.  
>-Ne vous arrêtez pas, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.<br>Il lui sourit et laissa voyager sa main sur le visage de son amie sans la quitter des yeux.  
>-Bonjour, bien dormie?<br>-Bonjour, répondit Mac, plutôt bien, même si j'ai encore un peu mal à la tête.  
>-Vous aviez de la fièvre toute la nuit, elle est enfin tombée, ajouta le Capitaine en plaçant sa main derrière l'oreille du Colonel, un petit déjeuné ça vous dit?<br>-Oui, plutôt, avoua la jeune femme.  
>-Bien alors, ne bougez pas, je m'en charge.<br>-Harm, non ne faites rien.  
>-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.<br>-Vous en faites déjà bien assez, ça me gêne.  
>-J'ai envie de le faire, et peut être que j'ai envie de faire un peu plus encore.<br>Mac ne répondit pas, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre lorsqu'il s'approcha encore un peu plus de visage. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de son compagnon sur ses lèvres.  
>-Harm, je suis malade, vous…<br>-Chut, murmura-t-il en posant son index sur sa bouche, ce n'est pas une petite grippe qui va m'arrêter aujourd'hui Colonel.  
>-Quelque chose le pourrait?<br>-Votre refus, dit-il avec sérieux.  
>Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment avant que finalement Mac ferme les yeux et parcoure les quelques centimètres qui la séparait de lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut timide et retenu mais Harm ne le brisa pas et au contraire, il le prolongea encore un peu plus pour enfin le stopper aussi délicatement qu'il avait débuté. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent aussitôt et ils se sourirent tendrement.<br>-Est-ce que j'ai le droit de faire le petit déjeuné maintenant? Demanda Harm en souriant.  
>-Oui, soupira Mac en riant.<br>Ils échangèrent encore un regard et le Capitaine déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du Colonel avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. La jeune femme soupira profondément en fermant les yeux quelques instants. Elle se sentait bien et en confiance en ce jour qui commençait. Elle se leva et enfila sa robe de chambre et quitta la pièce. Elle rejoignit la cuisine et regarda Harm qui se trouvait derrière les fourneaux. Elle hésita une seconde avant de finalement prendre son courage à deux mains. Elle avança vers son ami et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Harm se tendit un instant mais il se ravisa.  
>-Je viens te donner un peu d'aide, murmura-t-elle en se collant à son dos.<br>-Tu ne fais que de me distraire, répondit-il aussitôt.  
>-Et ça te dérange?<br>-Pas une seule seconde.  
>-Très bien, soupira Mac à son oreille avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.<br>Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment avant de quitter la cuisine et de manger le petit déjeuné à la table de la salle à manger. De longues minutes plus tard, ils se levèrent et Mac proposa à son ami de prendre une douche ce qu'il fit pendant qu'elle fit un peu de rangement dans son appartement. Lorsqu'elle au fini, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains et se trouva nez à nez avec Harm.  
>-J'ai fini, tu peux y aller, dit-il en passant à côté d'elle.<br>-J'espère que j'ai encore un peu d'eau chaude? Dit-elle pour le taquiner.  
>Il ne répondit pas mais l'attira contre lui.<br>-Tu auras le droit de me botter les fesses si ce n'est pas le cas.  
>-Je ne l'oublierai pas, répondit Mac avant de l'embrasser.<br>-Il faudrait que l'on arrête, murmura Harm sur ses lèvres, sinon je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir m'empêcher d'en vouloir plus.  
>-Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi direct.<br>-Non, mais j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir cette nuit et ce matin en te regardant dormir.  
>-Et ça t'as décidé à enfin me parler?<br>Harm ne répondit pas mais s'éloigna de la jeune femme.  
>-Harm? Insista Mac.<br>-Tu veux que je te parle, sincèrement? Lança Harm en se tournant vers elle.  
>-Ce serait un début, non? Que je sache une bonne fois pour toute à quoi m'en tenir.<br>-Je ne veux pas perdre ma meilleure amie, même si…  
>-Si quoi Harm?<br>-Même si… je tiens à toi plus que j'en ai le droit.  
>-Continue.<br>-J'aimerai te voir dormir chaque nuit comme cette nuit, je veux que ton sourire soit la première image le matin à mon réveil, je veux pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras quand tu as froid et t'embrasser aussi souvent que j'en ai envie.  
>Harm avait tout lâché d'une seule traite, mais il se sentait subitement idiot de lui avoir tout dit, car peut être qu'à cet instant, il l'avait perdu et que plus rien ne pourrait être comme avant entre eux. Il baissa les yeux, ne pouvait plus soutenir le regard de la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Celle-ci fit un pas vers lui et posa une main sur celle du Capitaine, puis elle porta l'autre à son visage. Elle caressa sa joue et tenta de capter son regard. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle lui adressa un sourire franc et s'approcha de ses lèvres.<br>-Merci.  
>Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois avant que Mac ne s'éloigna de lui et reprit la parole.<br>-Maintenant je vais aller prendre ma douche, et toi, tu vas m'attendre gentiment ici, lorsque je reviendrais, on parlera.  
>-Très bien.<br>-Gare à toi si tu es parti Harm, dit-elle sérieusement.  
>-Je ne veux pas te perdre pour avoir été un idiot.<br>-Pourtant, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois.  
>-Ca n'arrivera plus.<br>Mac acquiesça et rejoignit la salle de bains, laissant Harm quelques minutes.  
>Lorsqu'elle fut rhabillée, elle le trouva assit dans le salon, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de lui avant de prendre la parole. La discussion qu'ils devaient avoir depuis des années avaient bien eu lieu ce jour là. Ils discutèrent longtemps, parlant de choses et d'autres, d'eux. Ils mangèrent l'un serré contre l'autre dans le canapé, ne voulant plus se quitter une seule seconde. L 'après-midi se passa tranquillement, entre rires, baisers et craintes. Et finalement en début de soirée, il n'y avait plus à dire, plus rien à avouer. Toujours enlacés sur le canapé les baisers et les caresses s'intensifièrent. Mac se trouva à califourchon sur Harm qui laissait voyager ses mains sur le corps de sa partenaire.<br>-On devrait se calmer, grommela Mac en sentant les lèvres de Harm dans son cou, tu vas tomber malade sinon.  
>-Je m'en contrefiche, répondit aussitôt Harm en la regardant dans les yeux, de toute façon j'ai déjà une maladie grave.<br>-Quoi? Lança Mac en stoppant tout.  
>-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Harm en caressant sa joue.<br>-Je n'aime pas entendre ces mots dans ta bouche.  
>-Tu veux que je te dise ce qu'est cette maladie dont je ne peux pas guérir et qui grandit chaque jour?<br>-Pour un peu que je veux, Harm!  
>-Je suis amoureux d'une Colonel des Marines, une certaine Sarah Mackenzie, tu la connais peut être? Elle hante mes jours et mes nuits et…<br>-Chut, murmura Mac sur ses lèvres pour le couper.  
>-Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus?<br>-Non, je dois t'avouer que moi aussi je suis gravement malade, puisque je suis amoureuse d'un charmant Capitaine, le Capitaine Harmon Rabb Junior. Tu en as entendu parlé?  
>-Vaguement, il parait que c'est un pilote arrogant et sûr de lui. Mais un bon avocat.<br>-C'est-ce que j'ai entendu aussi, on dit aussi qu'il est aussi tendre, et que c'est un fabuleux cuisinier.  
>-C'est tout?<br>-J'ai hâte d'en savoir encore un peu plus ce soir pour alimenter la rumeur.  
>Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser tendrement, transformant ce baiser en flot de passion. Les vêtements tombèrent doucement à terre avant que Harm ne porte Mac jusque sur le lit pour une nuit d'amour, de tendresse et de passion.<p>

Ils passèrent la journée du dimanche tout les deux à l'appartement de la jeune femme. Ils ne se quittaient que très peu, profitant de cette journée au calme dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harm la laissa dans la soirée, rentrant enfin chez lui. Il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil loin de Mac, pour avoir les idées claires. Pourtant, au moment de la séparation, il avait cru sentir un poignard lui transpercer le cœur. Ils avaient encore échangé de nombreux baisers sur le pas de la porte avant que le Capitaine ne se décide enfin à la laisser pour la nuit. Il rentra le cœur léger et s'endormi un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.  
>Mac arriva tôt le lundi matin au JAG. Il n'y avait que le Général dans son bureau. Elle alla le voir aussitôt.<br>-Asseyez-vous Colonel, dit-il en la voyant entrer.  
>-Merci Général.<br>-Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?  
>-Bien, je suis totalement guérie je crois.<br>-Parfait, vous allez pouvoir reprendre votre travail là où vous l'avez laissé.  
>-Le Capitaine Rabb s'en est sorti, Monsieur?<br>-Oui, comme un chef, mais je crois que vous le savez déjà.  
>-Que je le sais? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.<br>-Il m'a remit les dossiers avec votre signature, donc il a dû vous voir ce week-end.  
>-Ah euh, oui, j'ai signé quelques dossiers en effet.<br>-Bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous donner une nouvelle affaire. Une désertion.  
>Il lui tendit le dossier dont elle se saisit au passage.<br>-Vous serez opposée au Capitaine Roberts, le Capitaine Rabb et Turner sont encore sur l'affaire Lowell. Il y aura un procès.  
>-Très bien Monsieur, acquiesça Mac.<br>-Vous pouvez y aller si vous n'avez pas de question.  
>Mac obéit aussitôt et quitta la pièce. Elle se retrouva face à Jennifer qui venait de mettre ses affaires sur le bureau.<br>-Bonjour Madame.  
>-Bonjour Coates, vous avez passé un bon week-end?<br>-Oui, et vous? J'ai appris que vous étiez malade, j'espère que ça ne vient pas de moi.  
>-Ne vous tracassez pas pour ça, on est tous exposés, j'ai tout de même passé un très agréable week-end, finit-elle en souriant.<br>-Vraiment? Fit une voix masculine que Mac pouvait reconnaitre entre toutes.  
>-Bonjour Capitaine, intervint Jennifer alors que ses deux supérieurs ne se quittaient pas du regard.<br>-Bonjour, répondit enfin Harm.  
>Mac ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce, frôlant Harm au passage. Celui-ci la suivit sur le plateau central et s'arrêta devant son bureau.<br>-Alors ton week-end était très agréable? Murmura le Capitaine à la jeune femme.  
>-Pas le tien? Lança celle-ci de la même manière.<br>-On refait ça quand tu veux.  
>Mac n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Harm se tourna subitement vers le mur et étouffa un éternuement. Il se moucha et se tourna à nouveau vers sa compagne.<br>-Je crois que tu m'a refilé ta grippe.  
>-Je croyais que tu ne tombais jamais malade?<br>-Je ne devrais pas m'étonner venant de toi, mais j'aurai peut être besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de moi.  
>-Comme tu l'as si bien fait?<br>-Quelque chose comme ça, oui.  
>-Ooooh, dans ce cas, on en reparlera ce soir Capitaine, dit-elle en frôlant sa main avant de s'éloigner en souriant.<br>-Avec joie mon Colonel, murmura Harm pour lui-même avant d'éternuer une fois encore.

FIN


End file.
